


Disappearing All the Time

by PunsAndRoses



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Kimi no Na wa AU, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndRoses/pseuds/PunsAndRoses
Summary: It all happened on the night of the Blood Moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KIMI NO NA WA AU!! Set in a reality where the King and Queen decide not to send Star to Earth.
> 
> You don't have to watch the movie to understand this fic. Title taken from "Wish That You Were Here" by Florence and the Machine.

_Everything went red._

_She walked out to the balcony marveling at the sight as she wiped away an errant tear. Then she heard a crash._

_‘Janna’s fireworks’ he thought. It was enough to bathe the entire street in bright flashes of color, but not enough to distract from the red flooding everything else as he stared from the open window of his room. Somewhere in his chest, he felt a tug._

\---

_“Marco.”_

He turned over on his bed, blurry images fading and crashing into one another in his mind as he effortlessly fell back into a deep sleep.

_“Marco.”_

Somewhere in his mind, he registered that he was dreaming. A strange, familiar dream.

_“Marco, don’t you remember me?”_

He woke up.

The first thing that registered was the cold. Way too cold for L.A., Marco shivered in his blanket and tried to go back to sleep when he felt something long and foreign bunch up against his nape, providing some semblance of warmth. He basked in it for a moment before he realized it was hair. Way too much hair.

His eyes opened and he blinked them once. Twice. He sat up and looked around his room. After a few seconds, he squinted in the darkness and rubbed at his eyes.

“What the--”

After looking around a few more times, he stared down and saw _them_.

It took a long while for the image to register, and even when it did, his mind couldn’t quite accept the fact. Hesitantly he lifted a hand and touched _them_. The sensation strange and foreign and _so soft_. He gasped and pulled his hand away.

Marco scrambled out of bed, carpeted floors foreign beneath his feet as he ran. When he came face to face with a mirror he took a good long look, then screamed.

\---

Star woke up to a familiar pair of hands prodding her awake. She groaned and burrowed further into her pillows and blankets. “Not today bub,” she mumbled.

“Please, Princess you’re already late for breakfast. When you had woken up early yesterday I had hoped that--”

“Yesterday?”

She tunneled out of her nest of beddings and squinted at the attendant, ït was Petunia, one of her mother’s ladies-in-waiting. Star paused, trying to read Petunia’s blank gaze. After a full minute of them just staring, she sighed, loudly. “Alright Tunesy, gimme five minutes.”

Petunia nodded, “Very good Princess, I’ll inform your parents that you will be joining them for breakfast.”

Star waved her away, already rolling off of her bed and unto the floor, where she gave a disgruntled groan just for emphasis. Ambling to her feet, her eyes suddenly land on her mirror, its curtains were drawn and something was scrawled on its surface. She walked over, eyes squinting as she blinked the sleep away.

“What is this?” She murmured to herself, looking at the writing on her mirror:

‘WHO ARE YOU?’

She tilted her head, not sure how that got on there. The only thing she knew was that she didn’t write it. She reached out a hand and wiped away at the words til they smudged and then eventually vanished. Looking at her hand, Star frowned at the ink staining her fingers. “Blegh.”

She wiped her hand on her nightgown as she looked around, eyes alert for anything else suspicious when her eyes fell to her bedside table where her wand sat. Her mirror mystery temporarily forgotten, she giggled as she skipped over to grab it. Barely a week had passed since she turned fourteen, a few days since her mom officially handed down the Butterfly Wand to her.

She still remembered the tingle of magic when the Wand changed form right as she first held it. The memory was enough to wake her up fully, and she squeed in excitement all the way through changing out of her night clothes, even trilling in song as she slid down the banister and twirled her way into the dining hall where her parents were already eating.

“Good morning dear,” her mother greeted, eyeing her warily, “Late to breakfast again I see.”

“Mornin’ momma,” she replied, patting the top of her Dad’s head before hopping into her seat and plopping her wand down amidst the cutlery. Star crossed both her legs on her chair and proceeded to pour herself a heaping glass of kahellie fruit juice while simultaneously grabbing a hogberry loaf and smothering it with corn butter.

“Good to see that you’re back to your old self,” her mother quipped eyeing the juice dribbling down Star’s chin before taking a sip of her own tea and accepting a rim of papers being handed to her by one of the pixie delivery girls.

Star looked to her mother, mouth full of loaf and juice, “Huh?”

“I’m referring to your antics yesterday,” Queen Moon glanced up from her paperwork with a single eyebrow raised, her half-moon spectacles balanced prettily on the edge of her nose. “Wandering around the castle acting like you were lost, and then screaming when you saw the gargoyle guard patrolling in the west wing.”

Star stopped chewing, her brows furrowing at her mother’ words. “What?” her voice raised in pitch, expanding the word to six extra syllables.

“At any rate, now is not the time to play games Star, we have more important matters to discuss today.” Queen Moon gathered her papers and tidied them with a single, sharp tap to the breakfast table, startling King River from his fifth helping of corn pudding. “How are your lessons with Glossaryck coming along?”

Star groaned in reply, slamming her head down on the breakfast table, overturning saucers of cream and jam in the process. “He doesn’t make any sense! He’s always--” her arms start flailing about all akimbo, “talkin’ in circles and eatin’ the pudding. He doesn’t really teach me anything!”

“You must be patient dear,” Queen Moon, intoned “you’ve only had the Wand for a few days, these things take time, magic takes time.”

Star didn’t reply, instead she grumbled, hugging her knees to herself as she picked up her wand and absentmindedly started chewing on its side.

Her mother spared her another stern look before sighing and rising from the breakfast table. “I trust you’ll make good choices today. We’ll see you at dinner.” With that she strutted off.

River grabbed three corn muffins and jogged after his wife, “Have a great day Starling!” he hollered, boots echoing against the marble.

Star lifted her head from the dining table just enough to blow her bangs out of her face in frustration. She finished the last of her breakfast before she heard the telltale sound of pages fluttering. “So,” she began, “what’s it gonna be today? You gonna tell me to solve the mysteries of the multiverse before lunch or something? While you eat pudding!”

“Well that certainly sounds like a plan.”

Star whipped her head around in exasperation. Behind her, Glossaryck and her Book of Spells was floating a few feet away, just high enough to be eye-level. Her little blue mentor had that annoying blank smile on his face as he absentmindedly picked at his nose. She resisted the urge to cringe.

Glossaryck paused, “Hm, you’re you again.”

She stared at him in confusion, “Wha?”

Her mentor’s stare was still blank, “Yesterday you weren’t.” He didn’t say it like a riddle or one of his obscure nuggets of wisdom that made no sense, Glossaryck said it like a statement, and that was what freaked her out the most.

“That makes no--what is it with everyone talking about yesterday!” Star exclaimed, both arms going up in the air in exasperation. “I don’t even--”

With a pause, it dawned on her that she couldn’t remember anything from yesterday. As she tried to think back, all that came to mind were a jumble of images that she couldn’t understand. A dream slipping past her fingers like smoke. That had been happening a lot lately, she realized. Strange dreams both familiar and not. Dreams of a different life. She shook her head and decided not to dwell on it, quelling the unease that grew in her stomach.

“Look, Glossaryck, I get that you have that whole,” Star lifted both hands to wiggle her fingers and arms at him, “All knowing mystery vibe goin’ on for ya. But it ain’t goin’ for me.”

“Well then, perhaps we should try something that you do think will, uh, go for you.”

Star felt her eyes widen, “Really?”

Glossaryck shrugged, moving from picking his nose to his left ear with the same finger, “I don’t see why not.”

It was instantaneous. Star grabbed her wand with one hand and Glossaryck with the other and made a mad dash for the palace courtyard, her screams of excitement echoing through the halls. Behind her the Book of Spells sped dutifully after.

Outside, Mewni’s bright sun was reflecting against its two moons, casting a hazy pink glow on everything. Stopping just in the middle of the courtyard, Star was practically brimming with energy, she let go of Glossaryck and allowed him to float off somewhere near the edge as she took her position in the middle.

“Okay, okay, okay, okayokay _okayokay_!” She started, grin wide and Wand in hand as she hopped in place. “This is something I’ve been working on in secret and it’s suuuuuper cool!” Star closed her eyes as her feet went into a stance, Star swung her wand arm around in an arc over her head and then pointed it at the nearest pillar, “NARWHAL BLAST!”

In a flurry of color and light, a pod of Narwhals shot out from the wand, barreling into the pillar and obliterating it entirely. The resounding crash rang throughout the entire castle but Star was unfazed, instead staring at Glossaryck eagerly. “Whacha think?”

To his credit, Glossaryck managed to keep a straight face. “Well, that certainly was something, but I think you took out the load-bearing column.”

As if to punctuate his point, the sound of cracking mortar and marble began to grow louder. Averting her gaze from her mentor, Star watched in horror as the other pillars began to crumble and crack. Within a few minutes, the entire courtyard was reduced to boulders and rubble, a thick haze of dust covering Star and Glossaryck as the wreckage settled.

“Oopsies,” Star chuckled sheepishly.

“Star!”

She didn’t need to look too know where the voice had come from. Wincing, Star slowly pivoted and looked up, where both her parents were staring at her from a balcony. Her Father was gaping wide-eyed at the wreckage but her Mother glared at her straight on, eyes narrowed in slits.

“Uh,” she began weakly, “Hi Mommy and Daddy! Just, y’know, practicing magic!”

“The Tapestry Room.” Her mother said, voice ringing out clear and strong, “ _Now!_ ”

.

Ever since she was young, Star had always had a sense of unease about the Tapestry Room -- The Grandma Room. The first time she had been there, her mother had taken her when she was four, she took one look at all the tapestries of the Queens of Mewni’s past and began to cry.

Throughout the years she avoided it as much as possible, walking just a little bit faster if she had to pass it’s doors and if she absolutely had to be inside, then she never looked at any of the tapestries. Still, her mother had an affinity for bringing her there if she happened to have messed up really bad. The last time was when she was twelve and she accidentally let a rally of hobgoblins loose in the castle while her parents were hosting a luncheon for the other royal families of Mewni.

“Star,” Queen Moon began, standing in the very center of the chamber, “do you know why I bring you here?”

“Caaauuuse I mess up? A lot?” The last part she said with a wince.

“Well yes, but also no. I bring you here because one day you will have your own tapestry.” Her mother spared a moment to look at each and every tapestry hung in the room, “It will dictate the legacy you leave behind, the mark of your reign as queen.” With that, her mother turned to glare at her again, “And I will not have it depict you as the queen who razed Mewni to the ground.”

She didn’t know that word. “Razed?”

“Star!” Her mother snapped, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, “this is a serious matter! With a single errant spell you single-handedly destroyed the courtyard! And with your antics yesterday--”

“Ugh! Can everyone stop talking about what I did yesterday! I don’t even--”

“Star!”

It took everything she had not to roll her eyes, instead she huffed out a loud groan, “Look I get it Mom! You want me to be some perfect little princess! But I don’t want that! I wanna go on adventures and fight monsters and see the multiverse!” She couldn’t help the desperate whine that laced itself through her words.

Her mom sighed, the anger in her eyes instead turning tired and sad, “You’re the heir to the throne of Mewni dear, some luxuries just aren’t afforded to those of our bloodline.”

Star couldn’t help the frown that curved her lips downward as she resolutely crossed her arms in front of her chest; her hands clenched into fists, “Well maybe I don’t wanna be part of this bloodline!”

She wasn’t looking at her mother, but she heard her mom gasp at her words. Part of her wanted to take it back so she bit at her lip and kept her eyes stubbornly glued to the ground.

From her peripheral she saw her mom stiffen, then straighten her back. “Very well.” Without another word the Queen brushed past her, leaving Star alone. When the Tapestry Room’s doors slammed shut behind her, Star gave a short scream, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and tugging it past her ears. After a moment she turned on her heel and left.

.

She decided to skip dinner altogether, locking herself in her room and placing a call to Pony-Head.

“Looks like someone remembered our nightly mirror calls!” her best friend greeted when the connection patched through.

Star tilted her head where she was sitting on her bed. “Huh?”

Flying Princess Ponyhead whipped her mane to the side and sniffed, clearly smarting, “You totally forgot to call me last night, and when I called, you took one look at me and screamed then hung up!”

Star’s eyes widened in shock, “Whaaaaat?! No! Did I do that?”

Ponyhead refused to respond, instead her nose was still pointed in the air.

“I’m sorry Pony!!” Star cried as she crawled to her mirror and placed a hand on the glass, “I was--I’ve been having a really bad week or something! I t-oOo-tally didn’t mean it!”

Still silence, but Star could see the lines of Ponyhead’s mouth soften. She attempted a small smile and inched closer. “Besties?”

In the mirror, she watched her best friend put up a token amount of resistance before turning to face her with a smirk. “Aw what the heck! Besties!!! Now tell me what’s been up witchoo gurl.”

So she did.

“Aw man, that totally stinks B-Fly,” her best friend said from her mirror after she gave a very detailed narration of her day. Star was lying down on her bed, head hanging off to one side as she stared forlornly at her friend.

“I just can’t be the kind of princess my Mom wants!” She wailed, grabbing the nearest pillow and pressing it against her face. “It’s not _me_!”

“I feel you gurl, my dad is always up my trail about actin’ all responsible! But I’m like, you don’t know my life!”

“Exactly!” Star said, “Sometimes I just wanna be not a princess you know? Free to make my way in the multiverse. A normal person going on not-so normal adventures! You ever get that?”

“Uhm no! I ain’t givin’ up this fab pony bod.” Pony-Head punctuated the sentence with a flip of her mane. Star just smiled.

In the mirror, Pony-Head gave a sigh, “Look, maybe you should just, fake it ‘til you make it y’know?”

“Wait what?”

Pony-Head rolled her eyes, “You know! Like, pretend to be all Little Miss Rainbows and Perfect while you’re around your parents, but then when you’re alone, BOOM you’re all cool and you again.”

Star raised a single eyebrow, “you want me to lie?”

“Look B, I’m just tryina keep you outta St. O’s!”

At the mention of the school, both Princesses stiffened and shivered in fear.

“Well, maybe you’ve got a point.” Star began slowly, lowering the pillow from her face to look back at her mirror.

Pony-Head smirked, “Of course I do! I am _the best_. Now I gotta go gurl, I’m expecting a call from Duke of the Pixies! He was totally checking me out the last time we were at the Bounce Lounge.”

“Oooohh, romance!” Star trilled, sitting up straight, “Ok Pony, talk to you later, byyeeee!!”

“Byeeeee!”

When her mirror went reflective again, Star plopped down unto her bed and looked at her Wand on her bedside table. Crawling across the mattress, she grabbed it and pointed it at her ceiling. “Magical Starlight Night light!” she called out, a burst of points of light and clouds of sweet smelling smoke emitting from the wand, until it looked like her room was floating in space.

She smiled at her handiwork, determined to be proud of herself even if she was the only one. With a sigh she plopped back down on her bed, Wand still in hand as her eyes slowly drift shut.

**Author's Note:**

> still confused? leave a comment or message me on my tumblr: la-stravagante.tumblr.com


End file.
